


Confection Affection

by VengeVerse



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cake, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restaurants, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeVerse/pseuds/VengeVerse
Summary: Aqua is excited for a relaxing evening out at Le Grand Bistrot, but Vanitas has something sweeter in mind…
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Confection Affection

It had been a while since Aqua had last enjoyed a night off. Between her Keyblade Master duties of maintaining the balance between Light and Darkness and protecting the World Order, she just hadn’t found the time. Vanitas always complained that she worked too hard, and had insisted she take a break to do something fun for once. Aqua knew her boyfriend’s idea of ‘fun’ ranged anywhere from consuming hefty amounts of cheap candy to destroying the Heartless in the most… _creative_ ways possible, so when he’d offered to take her out to an expensive restaurant, she’d been surprised to say the least. 

Still, it sounded like a wonderful idea, and that was how the two Keyblade Wielders had wound up strolling hand-in-hand along the sunset streets of Twilight Town, both dressed up in their best finery— a black vest over a red button-up shirt for him and a sparkling azure dress for her. Aqua’s heart fluttered in excitement as they approached the golden light of Le Grand Bistrot, a renowned restaurant owned by the wealthy interworldly entrepreneur, Scrooge McDuck. While Aqua had previously visited the bistro to deliver ingredients to Scrooge’s nephews or drive out the occasional Powerwild infestation from the plaza, she’d never actually had the chance to sit down and enjoy a proper meal at the restaurant. 

Together, she and Vanitas took the short stone steps down into Le Grand Bistrot’s orange-tiled courtyard where some guests were dining outdoors. Aqua paused, breathing in the wonderful scents wafting from their delicious-looking meals. The bistro’s entrance was rather crowded— the sign of a quality restaurant. Vanitas couldn’t have picked a more perfect spot for dinner.

“Pretty nice, ain’t it,” he chuckled.

“Yes,” Aqua breathed. “Although it’s a little out of our price range, don’t you think? And the line is so long…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Vanitas nodded to a white figure winding its way through the gathering at the bistro’s entrance.

“Well, bless me bagpipes!” an oddly-accented voice boomed from the crowd. “Sora! It’s good to see ye, laddie!” An elderly white duck in a blue coat and a top hat slowly waddled over to them, clutching a walking cane under his wing.

“Hey, Uncle Scrooge,” Vanitas smirked and gave a lazy wave.

Aqua blinked at Scrooge’s mistake. “Oh, this isn’t—”

“I was taking Aqua here for an evening on the town,” Vanitas interrupted quickly, suggestively slipping an arm around her waist. “She can’t get enough of the nightlife.”

Scrooge startled and peered at Aqua over his spectacles. “Well, whatever happened to miss Kai—” He paused and shook his feathered head. “Ah well, I shan’t meddle in the affairs of youth.”

“Yeah…” Vanitas gave Aqua a quick side-glance before putting on his most saccharine, Sora-esque smile. “She’s feeling a little peckish after all this sight-seeing. Perhaps you could be of some assistance to the young lady…?”

“Aye, but of course!” Scrooge’s expression brightened at Vanitas’s not-so-subtle suggestion. “If there’s eating ye require, me bistro here’s the perfect spot. I’ll even throw in a wee discount for helping Little Chef turn me restaurant into such a booming success! Right this way now, Sora, miss Aqua.” The old duck turned and waddled back to Le Grand Bistrot, waving his cane to make way through the crowd.

Vanitas winked at Aqua before guiding her after Scrooge and inside the restaurant.

“What was _that?”_ she hissed quietly as they were led to their table by one of the waitstaff.

“I’m low on funds and Uncle Scrooge is a generous goose, that’s all,” Vanitas shrugged and plopped down in one of the fancy wooden chairs, watching as Scrooge disappeared through the kitchen doors.

“Mr. McDuck isn’t a… Oh, never mind,” Aqua shook her head and seated herself opposite him, careful not to tug on the pristine white tablecloth. She glanced around the restaurant, admiring the decor while Vanitas thumbed through the menu. The room was dimly illuminated by scented candles set on each table, their flames casting flickering light on the gilded walls and deep red carpet. Soft classical music lent well to the rich atmosphere, and a gurgling fountain was only just audible over the clink of silverware and guests chatting while they dined. “This place is so fancy!” Aqua exclaimed in awe.

“For what Scrooge is charging, it’d better be,” Vanitas grumbled over his menu.

“Hey Van, hey Aqua!” a cheery voice suddenly greeted them. Olette —dressed in a fancy black-and-white waitress outfit— glided over to their table on a pair of roller-skates, notepad in-hand. “Haven’t seen you guys in a while; eating here for the first time?”

“Mhm,” Aqua confirmed. “We’ve been so busy with— Well, you know.”

“Secret Keyblader stuff, I get it,” Olette laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. _Although…”_ Her eyes drifted towards Vanitas as she gave him a knowing smile. “I _did_ hear _someone_ got another discount…”

“You’ve done this before?” Aqua frowned disapprovingly at Vanitas, who smirked.

“Sure did!” Olette confirmed, placing a hand on her hip. “Pulled the same trick at the Boss’s ice cream parlor down the street. Van’s a real con-artist… Where’d you get such a _naughty_ boyfriend, Aqua?”

“He— I—” she spluttered at Olette’s… _interesting_ choice of words.

Grinning, Olette turned to Vanitas, who looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. “What’ll ya have to drink?”

“Hmm… I’ll take the Moscato,” he answered after regaining his composure.

Olette scribbled on her notepad before turning to Aqua. “And you?”

“Uh…” Aqua tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear. “The same, I guess.” She wasn’t particularly knowledgable about wine, but knowing Vanitas he’d probably chosen the sweetest one on the menu.

“Sure thing,” Olette smiled before wheeling away.

“So…” Vanitas began as soon as their waitress was out of earshot, a grin slowly widening on his features, “She thinks I’m _naughty,_ huh?”

“Oh, shut up,” Aqua blushed. She grabbed her menu and read it over. “Let’s see… They have mushroom terrine, eel matelote, ca—” Aqua paled, glancing at the kitchen doors where Mr. McDuck had waddled through. _“C-canard à l’orange?”_ Why was roast _duck_ on the menu?!

“Hey, Aqua?” Vanitas asked, drawing her attention away from her oncoming existential crisis. “I don’t know what any of these are.” He pointed to photos of various beef dishes.

“Uh, let me see…” Aqua said distractedly. “Beef sauté, beef bourguignon… You’ll like the filet mignon poêlé; it’s a beef steak with cherry sauce.”

“Sounds good…”

Olette suddenly seemed to materialize out of thin air, making Aqua jump. She placed a bottle of Moscato and two wine glasses on the table. “Made your decision?” she asked cheerily.

Vanitas nodded. “The filet mignon poêlé, _extra_ rare.”

Aqua scrunched her nose at that; even after years of steak dinners with Vanitas, she still couldn’t understand the appeal of raw meat. “I think I’ll just have the caprese salad,” she said, catching a second glimpse of ‘canard à l’orange’ as she handed Olette her menu. Aqua suddenly didn’t feel like eating a meat dish tonight.

Olette wrote down their orders before heading back to the kitchen. 

Vanitas did the honors of pouring the Moscato. It was a white wine with a slightly pink hue and a rich, honeyed flavor; a perfect choice. The pair chatted while they waited on their food, idly sipping their wine while Aqua did her best to not think about the ethics of cartoon bird cannibalism.

A little while later, Olette returned with the caprese salad. Aqua thanked her and picked up her fork, admiring the salad’s colorful arrangement; it smelled delicious. She took a bite, closing her eyes and giving a delighted moan at the wonderfully balanced mix of sweet and acidic flavor of bright strawberries, juicy red tomatoes, and freshly sliced mozzarella cheese garnished with basil. Aqua was just about to take another bite when she noticed Vanitas staring at her with a rather hungry look. “Your food will come soon; be patient.”

He licked his lips and met her eyes with his steady yellow gaze. “Oh, I wasn’t looking at the _food,”_ he growled softly, his voice carrying a predatory edge.

Aqua blinked and swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry. She reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip just as Olette arrived with Vanitas’s meal. 

“Here you are sir, one blue filet mignon poêlé.” She set the savory-sweet dish down in front of him.

Vanitas thanked Olette before digging into his meal. He sliced off a long strip of steak, holding it up on his fork; thick red cherry sauce and myoglobin dripped from it, glistening in the candlelight. Vanitas gave a long lick across the dark pink meat, lapping at a plump slice of cherry.

Aqua’s breath hitched at the sight.

“What, did you wanna taste?” Vanitas teased, delicately swiping a finger through the cherry sauce and offering it to her.

“I— No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” he murmured and sucked the sauce from his fingertip, gazing at her through heavily-lidded eyes.

Unbidden, Aqua’s cheeks grew hot as she watched him. _Must be the wine,_ she privately convinced herself, even as the warm feeling spread further down her body. “M-manners,” Aqua chided halfheartedly, glancing down at her plate.

Vanitas just smiled and proceeded to eat his steak.

Dinner continued without further incident, Aqua doing her best to focus on her meal and ignore Vanitas’s lingering gaze. Scrooge arrived just a moment after Aqua finished off her last morsel of salad.

“Just thought I’d check in on ye,” the elderly duck explained, waddling up to their table. “So, how was yer meal?”

“It was excellent, Mr. McDuck,” Aqua answered sincerely. 

“Splendid!” Scrooge exclaimed. “Now, could I interest ye in any of our fine desserts?”

“Maybe later,” Vanitas declined, glancing at Aqua with an unreadable expression.

They paid for their meal and boarded the trolley just outside Le Grand Bistrot. Aqua took a seat while Vanitas stood next to her, pulling his Gummiphone from his pocket and beginning to text. Aqua didn’t pay him much mind, instead turning towards the window and enjoying the sights of the city passing by.

“This is us.” Vanitas shoved his Gummiphone back into his pocket as the trolley slowed to its first stop.

“What?” Aqua asked, perplexed. “Aren’t we going back to the mansion?” Beyond the city’s walls and at the end of a forest trail was Twilight Town’s _supposedly_ haunted mansion. Aqua and Vanitas knew better, of course; it was a good place to enter and leave from this World without being spotted by the locals. Keyblade Masters had a responsibility to uphold the World Order, after all. 

“Nope,” Vanitas replied. “Come on.” He offered her his hand.

Confused, Aqua accepted and followed him off the trolley. The two Keyblade Wielders squeezed through a narrow alleyway and onto a street Aqua hadn’t seen before. The more they walked, the more the atmosphere shifted from the natural golden-orange hues of Twilight Town’s perpetual sunset to the deep red of artificial lights. There were several bars and what looked like a small casino, with loud music blaring from somewhere nearby. A few of the people who passed by were obviously drunk, and Aqua spotted a couple not-so-discreetly kissing in an alleyway.

“Are you sure this place is safe?” she asked in concern. This was obviously the shady side of town— not that Aqua couldn’t defend herself, but she was more reluctant than in her youth to pull her Keyblade on random citizens.

“Don’t worry,” Vanitas replied. “We’ll be there soon.”

It wasn’t long before they finally paused in front of a simple grey building. It was tall and suspiciously windowless, but otherwise unassuming.

“Van… where are we?” Aqua asked, eyeing the building’s only distinctive feature— a pink neon sign in the shape of an arrow-pierced heart.

“Oh, just a little place I looked into…” he smirked cryptically.

He took her hand and led her in the direction the arrow was pointing, slipping into the alleyway next to the building. As it turned out, the building’s entrance was discreetly hidden on the side. They walked into a room bathed in golden light, the soft tinkling of a bell announcing their arrival. To Aqua’s surprise, the inside of the building looked like a fancy hotel, with rhythmic music playing from somewhere down the hall. 

Vanitas made a beeline for the reception desk. The top half of it was covered in frosted glass, obscuring the face of the woman working the counter; only her pale hands were visible.

“Welcome to the Heart Hotel, handsome,” the woman greeted Vanitas in a sultry tone, twirling her black pen with ease. “Would you like a regular room, or the deluxe?” 

Aqua’s eyes widened at the oddly familiar voice. The Heart Hotel…? Then everything clicked. The red streetlights outside, the pink neon heart, the shady alley-side entrance… Had Vanitas taken her to a _love hotel?!_

“You know I can’t afford the deluxe, Xion,” Vanitas replied casually.

The woman squeaked and fumbled her pen. She peered under the frosted glass, her blue eyes wide. “Vanitas?! What’re _you_ doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same,” Aqua said, stepping forward. “You work at a… a place like _this?”_

_“Aqua?_ Oh no, not you too…” Xion groaned, leaning back in her chair. “I needed the Munny for rent, and Axel knows the owner, so…”

“We won’t tell anyone you’re here,” Aqua promised, placing a hand over her heart.

Xion sighed in relief. “I’d really appreciate it. And the same goes for you, too; we have a strict confidentiality policy.” She dug into a drawer behind the desk and produced a shiny black keycard. “Here’s the key to your room— number 358. That’ll be 5,500 Munny, extra if you break something. You’ve got it for a whole twelve hours, so please enjoy.”

Aqua allowed Vanitas to handle the transaction as she headed for the elevator. She pressed the call button and then clutched her purse, her face already warming up. If this was a love hotel, then that meant she and Vanitas were going to…

She glanced back at her boyfriend, who had stayed behind at the reception desk. He was bent down at the counter and whispering something to Xion. Eventually Vanitas trotted over to Aqua, a wide smirk on his face.

“What was that about?” Aqua asked, stepping into the elevator as soon as it arrived.

“Oh, you’ll see,” he answered casually, though the corners of his mouth were still turned up in a slight grin.

They rode the elevator to a higher floor. Aqua followed Vanitas out into the hallway, praying she wouldn’t see another familiar face wandering the hall. They arrived at their destination— room 358. Vanitas stepped in front of Aqua and swiped the keycard through the card reader. There was a tiny _beep_ and he pushed open the unlocked door. 

Aqua entered the room and glanced around. For the most part it looked like a regular hotel room, with a large, comfy-looking bed covered in plush pillows and a small bathroom off to the side. Noticeably however, there were no windows and the lighting was dim and blue. There was a control panel with all sorts of buttons on the bed’s headboard, and below that was a sturdy metal bar with grooves that looked like they were there to tie things to easily. She blushed as she realized what it was for.

“Just a moment,” Aqua excused herself and quickly ducked into the bathroom. She set her purse on the marble counter before slipping off her high heels and checking herself in the mirror. Aqua let her hair down loose and ran some warm water to wipe the makeup from her face; there was no point in letting it get smudged, if she and Vanitas were about to do what she thought they were…

Loud, rhythmically thumping music suddenly started up in the bedroom. Startled, Aqua curiously peered out of the bathroom to find Vanitas kneeling on the bed and messing with the control panel on the headboard, his boots and Gummiphone already tossed in the corner. He pressed a few buttons, lowering the music’s volume and cycling the lighting through various shades of blue and purple before settling on a deep magenta. Another button press and the low hum of air conditioning filled the room.

“You’re making it cold?” Aqua asked, entering the bedroom.

Vanitas slid off the bed and leisurely approached her, his golden eyes glinting with a familiar lust. “Well, things are about to get pretty hot in here,” he replied quietly, reaching up to caress Aqua’s chin and slowly trace her lower lip with his thumb. “Don’t you agree?”

His implication was clear. Aqua wasn’t sure if it was the Moscato, or the atmosphere, or just Vanitas’s tone, but she suddenly felt needy and wanting. With no hesitation she leaned in, almost greedy as she pressed her lips against his, darting her tongue forwards in demand of entry. Vanitas returned the rough kiss and parted his lips slightly, giving her enough access to slip her tongue inside his warm mouth. Vanitas responded with something between a growl and a moan as she explored the inside of his mouth, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Their lips still locked, Aqua tugged the black vest off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

Vanitas finally broke off the kiss, panting heavily. “Eager, are we?” he chuckled breathlessly.

Aqua flushed and pulled back. “I’m sorry, I—”

He silenced her with another fierce kiss, sliding his hands up her bare arms until he reached her shoulders. Vanitas worked his thumbs under the thin straps of her dress and pulled them down, helping Aqua slip out of her azure attire. Her heart beat faster as the sparkling blue dress pooled loosely at her feet, her body growing warm despite the cool air circulating around the room. She shyly stood there in only her strapless bra, panties, and thigh-high stockings, all of a translucent black fabric which left little to the imagination.

Vanitas looked her up and down, drinking it all in. Aqua was absolutely gorgeous, a real feast for the eyes— Her long, smooth legs… Her flawless, creamy skin… Her sparkling blue irises tinted purple under the magenta light… Vanitas cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed, thumbing the perky pink nipple through the sheer fabric. Aqua gasped at his touch. 

_Sensitive as always,_ he thought mischievously. Yeah… he could work with that.

Vanitas reached around with his other hand, feeling up her back and tugging at the tiny hooks of her bra, releasing them one by one. Likewise, Aqua’s fingers found the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them, starting from the top and working all the way down. Her hands gently roamed across his pale yet muscular chest, down his bare abs and pausing right above his hips. Vanitas tried to control his breathing, but Aqua’s warm hands felt so good on his skin _._ After only a moment’s hesitation, her hands travelled lower— _too_ low for Vanitas to keep his composure. Just as she unbuttoned his trousers, he grabbed ahold of her wrists. 

“Not yet,” he growled, even as a familiar tightness began rising in his pants. He would deal with _that_ later; for now, Aqua needed tending to. Vanitas finally unhooked her bra, giving it a soft tug to free her breasts before tossing the garment on top of the ever-mounting pile of clothing. Aqua made to cover herself but Vanitas quickly pushed her onto the bed and straddled her waist, pinning her down by the wrists. Aqua gasped in surprise, her bare breasts bouncing from the sudden movement. Vanitas couldn’t help himself, grabbing one soft, round breast and squeezing until Aqua squealed in delight.

_Perfect._

Vanitas leaned over Aqua, kissing her hard and nipping at her jaw and neck. While she was distracted, he yanked his necktie loose with a single practiced motion and quickly wrapped it around her wrists, securing them to the sturdy metal bar on the headboard.

Aqua blinked in surprise, struggling a little against her bindings. “Vanitas… just what are you planning?” she scowled up at him, though with her flushed face and rosy wet lips it looked more like a pout.

“Ain’t it obvious?” Vanitas smirked, tugging at the tie to make sure it was tight enough that she couldn’t undo it but loose enough that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable. “I’m ‘planning’ on having my way with you, _Sweetheart.”_

He grinned as she reddened at being addressed by her rarely-used nickname. “Is _that_ what you think?” Aqua huffed, though the playful glint in her eyes told him she’d accepted to go along with his little game. “What makes you so sure you’ll get _your_ way?”

“Oh, Aqua…” Vanitas murmured. _“I already have.”_ His fingers traced along the crest of her hips and slipped under the lace of her black panties, slowly pulling them down off her long, shapely legs. Aqua —now fully nude save for her black, thigh-high stockings— shuddered as her most intimate place was exposed to the cool air. Vanitas tossed her panties aside and spread her legs to admire his prize. Between Aqua’s creamy thighs was a perfect pink pussy crowned with a short trim of soft blue hair. “There we are, beautiful,” he remarked breathlessly, a predatory hunger mounting in his yellow eyes.

Aqua averted her gaze, a deep blush rising in her cheeks.

“Now, where shall we start…?” Vanitas mused, tracing a finger along Aqua’s bellybutton and all the way down to pause at her clit. To his amusement, she was already wet. “Here?” He lightly pressed against the sensitive bud; Aqua’s breath hitched. Vanitas smirked and lazily circled her clit with a single finger; she let out a soft moan at the sensation. He ran his other hand under her leg, lifting it up to place kisses along her smooth inner thigh. Vanitas nipped at the hem of her stocking as he massaged her most sensitive spot with his finger.

Aqua gasped and squirmed under his touch, unable to do much more on account of the bindings on her wrists. Vanitas gently squeezed her thigh, holding her in place as he added a second digit. Her breath quickened, and she let out a low whine as he began to stroke her more intently. Vanitas grinned around the black fabric between his teeth, thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making; Aqua’s moans were like music to his ears. He dipped between her slick, velvety folds, teasing her entrance with his fingertips while smoothly rubbing over her clit with his thumb.

Aqua’s toes curled in delight as Vanitas worked her over with his fingers. She couldn’t help the soft whimpers and gasps that escaped her lips as he slid those two digits deeper inside her, curling his fingers to caress the silky inner walls just inside her entrance while pressing up against her clit with his thumb. Aqua tried to control her breathing as her body was flooded with the delightful dual sensation; a wonderful pressure began coiling deep inside her, poised to release. She felt so _close—_

Just before Aqua could reach her peak, there was a knock at the door.

“Oh, that’s for me!” Vanitas exclaimed excitedly, smoothly pulling his fingers from her body and unceremoniously dropping her leg against the bedsheets.

“Van, wha—?!” Aqua startled as he hopped off the bed and ran to answer the door, wiping his hand clean on his trousers. She blinked in confusion as Vanitas stepped out into the hallway, leaving her naked and tied to the bed. Aqua strained to hear just a sliver of conversation, but apparently the walls were soundproof. What in the Worlds was so important that he’d just up and leave right in the middle of—?! Frustrated, Aqua rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction.

Finally, Vanitas opened the door and took a step back into the room; Aqua was able to catch just the end of the conversation. “Thanks Huey— Dewey, whatever.” Vanitas shut the door returned to the bed, holding a white box with red ribbon. “I can never tell those geese apart…” he muttered to himself as he set the box down beside her.

“…What is that?” Aqua asked hesitantly, unsure if she should be bewildered or irritated.

“A special delivery, courtesy of Little Chef,” Vanitas grinned, untying the ribbon and opening the box to reveal its contents— a small white cake topped with fresh cherryberries and copious dollops of whipped dream. “Surprise! Looks good, doesn’t it?”

Aqua blinked. “A cake from Le Grand Bistrot…? But… but we were _just there!”_

“Oh, but we couldn’t do all _this,”_ he purred, tracing a finger down her stomach, “At the bistro. Unless… you wanted me to bend you over a table right then and there,” he shrugged, a cheshire grin creeping over his features. “I mean— _I_ wouldn’t have minded, but I think the other guests would’ve gotten distracted from their meals.” He leaned in closer and whispered, “‘Cause they’d be too busy watching _us.”_

“Alright, alright; I get it!” Aqua exclaimed, blushing furiously and trying to shake the admittedly sexy scenario from her imagination. “Just how do you plan on eating this? With your _hands?”_

Vanitas shrugged and dug into the cake with his fingers.

_Oh, of course._ Aqua sighed through her nose; she’d thought she had taught him better table manners than this. Then again, given his earlier display at the bistro, maybe she should’ve expected something like this.

“You should know…” Vanitas drawled, licking frosting from his fingertips and giving her a sly glance. “This isn’t the real dessert.”

She gave him a quizzical look.

_“You_ are.” Vanitas scooped up another handful of cake and promptly smeared it on her breast.

“Van, wha—!” The complaint died in her throat as Vanitas leaned over and drew her nipple into his mouth. Aqua moaned as his hot tongue circled around the sensitive skin, licking and sucking off all the frosting. 

Vanitas drew back when he was finished, leaving her wet nipple to cool in the brisk air. “Sorry, did you wanna taste?” he smirked, repeating his words from earlier in the evening. Vanitas scooped some more cake into his hand and offered it to her.

“I…” After only a moment’s hesitation Aqua obliged, parting her lips to suck the sugary cake and light yet creamy whipped dream from his fingertips. She sighed as the blissful sweetness hit her tongue, closing her eyes and swallowing around his digits.

“There we go… That’s a good girl,” Vanitas murmured, relishing the sensation of her tongue swirling between his fingers before finally pulling them from her mouth with a wet pop. Aqua blinked slowly, looking a little dazed as he plucked a plump cherryberry from the cake, coating it in whipped dream before pressing it to her lips.

Aqua gazed up at him through hooded eyes as she bit into the soft flesh of the ripe fruit. Intense flavor exploded in her mouth, sugary-sweet with just a hint of sour. Aqua moaned in delight and licked her lips.

“Sweet, isn’t it? Like you,” Vanitas teased playfully.

She swallowed and scoffed at his attempt to flirt. “I appreciate the cake, but could you at least use a plate? I’m getting all sticky.”

“Any great dessert deserves a good topping,” he responded cheekily before squeezing the rest of the cherryberry over her breasts, the bright red juice leaving a sticky trail as it ran down and pooled on her flat stomach. 

Aqua gasped as he dribbled the last of the juice over her clit. _“Van…”_

Vanitas pressed a shushing finger to Aqua’s lips before resting his hands on either side of her waist. He leaned over her —careful not to brush against her sticky stomach— and took a supple breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the perky nipple before beginning to suckle, drawing out more soft moans from Aqua. Vanitas savored the sweet flavor of the cherryberry juice, licking it all up before popping her nipple out of his mouth and moving on to her other breast. He began to suck, kneading the soft flesh with his tongue as he licked it clean. When he was finished, Vanitas lowered his head to lap up the juice from Aqua’s stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton.

Aqua whimpered and bit her lip, trying not to squirm as he licked over the ticklish skin.

Vanitas ran his tongue down Aqua’s body, following the sticky-sweet trail before reaching her most intimate place. He nuzzled the soft patch of blue hair above her pussy, breathing in her heady scent before parting her folds with his thumbs to reveal her little pink clit, all shiny and wet with arousal and cherryberry juice. Vanitas glanced up and smirked at Aqua’s flushed face.

_Cute._

He gently pressed his lips to her clit, darting his tongue out to give a little lick; Aqua gasped. Vanitas took that as a sign of encouragement, dragging his hot tongue up and down along her silky folds and shallowly thrusting in and out of her entrance before latching on to her clit. He rolled his tongue against the sensitive bud, lapping up the bittersweet mixture of cherryberry juice and Aqua’s own slick.

Aqua couldn’t keep herself quiet as Vanitas licked and sucked at her clit like it was a lollipop, whimpering and moaning at his rhythmic movements. The heat of his mouth was driving her crazy as she watched him work between her trembling thighs, wishing more than anything that she could run her fingers through his soft black hair. Aqua laid her head back against the pillows and hummed in approval at his ministrations, closing her eyes and losing herself in the heavenly sensation. Her breathing grew heavy as the climax she’d been denied earlier began building again, stronger than before as Vanitas lavished her clit with his tongue.

She was so close to cumming— Closer, _closer, just a little more—_

That wonderful feeling suddenly disappeared as Vanitas lifted his head and sat up, licking the very last drops of cherryberry juice from his lips.

Aqua’s eyes flew open as her face reddened with rage. _“Hey!_ Vanitas, you _jerk!_ Just let me have this!” she yelled as she struggled against her bindings, kicking him in frustration at her second lost orgasm.

“Easy, easy…” he laughed, lazily waving off her flailing limbs. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” His golden eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Mhm,” Aqua replied distractedly, pausing her assault; her attention was drawn elsewhere.

Vanitas followed her gaze down past his abs and his happy trail of dark hair to the obvious bulge in his pants where his cock strained against its confines. “Oh…” Vanitas had been so focused on _her_ pleasure that he’d been neglecting his own. He glanced up at Aqua. “You want this, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Her lips parted slightly as she stared back at him with a lustful intensity in her eyes. Usually Aqua would be shy about this sort of thing, but he’d denied her twice already and that look was full of want— full of _need._

Vanitas tilted his head, grinning widely. “Maybe I should make you work for i—”

She sharply jabbed him in the stomach with her toe.

“Ow! Alright, alright…” Just for that, Vanitas took his sweet time undressing, relishing Aqua’s pining expression as he slowly shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt, making a show of it just to tease her. She licked her lips, watching with rapt attention as his hands rested on his hips for only a moment before he finally slipped off his pants. He gave a small sigh of relief as his hard cock sprang free, the usually pale flesh flushed pink with arousal. Aqua’s eyes widened, her pupils dilating with lust. Vanitas’s cock bobbed as he spread her legs and situated himself in place, resting his stiff member between the pink folds of her pussy, which was shiny and dripping with slick. He paused, savoring the sight.

“Vani…” Aqua moaned, rutting up against him in search of friction.

He smirked and wrapped his fingers around his length, watching her flushed face as he rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen clit. “Tell me what you want, Sweetheart.”

“Enough _teasing,”_ she whined at the overstimulation. “You want it too.”

“Hmm…” Vanitas shifted, idly pumping himself a few times before leaning over and bracing his arms on either side of her. “I need to hear you say it,” he whispered in her ear.

Aqua stared up at him with pleading blue eyes. _“…Please,”_ she breathed. “I want _you,_ Van.”

It was all he needed to hear. 

Vanitas lined himself up and finally pushed into her, groaning in relief as that tight, slick heat enveloped his cock while Aqua gasped and shuddered at the familiar stretch of being filled. Inch by inch, Vanitas smoothly pressed into her until he bottomed out, his hips resting flush with hers. He closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky breath, pausing for a moment to allow both of them to adjust to the sensation. It was warm and wet inside Aqua; her velvety inner walls were squeezing him perfectly.

“I’m ready, Vani… You can move,” she whispered.

Aiming to please, he slowly drew out of her, before swiftly thrusting back in. Aqua made a small cry of discomfort and tightened around him. Vanitas blinked, tilting his head. “Too much for you?”

“I…” She bit her lip and blinked slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering. “Sorry, I’m still really sensitive…”

He softly kissed her as an apology before starting up again, slowly this time— drawing his cock out all the way to the tip before gently sinking back in to the hilt. Aqua sighed in pleasure and relaxed into the pillows as Vanitas’s cock caressed her inner walls.

“Better?” he asked, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Wonderful,” she replied breathlessly.

Vanitas smiled at that, gazing down at her with half-lidded eyes; it was a more gentle expression than he’d worn all evening. He leaned down to tenderly kiss the exposed flesh of Aqua’s throat as he slowly fucked into her, pushing in and out of her body with a gentle rhythm. Vanitas alternated between shallow and deep thrusts as he steadily rocked into her, occasionally circling his hips and slowly grinding against her before fucking her deeply again. 

Aqua’s lips parted in a look of pleasure as she began panting heavily at the pressure of his cock inside her, taking in his heady scent with every breath. It wasn’t long before she realized that she wanted— no, she _needed_ more. More of Vanitas —more of _him—_ inside and around her. “V-Vani, f-faster… _Please,”_ she begged.

Vanitas obliged, sliding his hands under Aqua’s frame and lifting her hips, the new angle allowing him to press deeper inside of her. Vanitas sped up, her slick arousal easing his swift thrusts; Aqua moaned loudly as he set a brisk pace. She wrapped her trembling legs around him and pulled him closer, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts as he pounded into her. The room seemed to heat up from their actions, filling with the sounds of unabashed panting and moans and the rhythmic slap of skin against skin as the two lovers worked up a sweat. 

Moist perspiration collected on their skin and Vanitas held more firmly onto Aqua, careful to not let her slip as he buried himself over and over into that tight heat. He pressed into her as deeply as he could, groaning in delight as her pussy gripped and massaged his cock. Waves of pleasure cascaded over him as he pounded into her body; at this rate Vanitas knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. However, he’d hold out as long as he could for Aqua’s sake— Anything to draw out their mutual pleasure.

Meanwhile, Aqua was in heaven. She didn’t even try to hold back her cries; she simply squeezed her eyes shut and focused on how good it felt being fucked like this. The only thing she could think about was the feeling of his cock inside her— its weight, its thickness, the stretch… The push and pull of it dragging along her insides as he filled her up again and again… Everything was so intense from being denied before. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust felt like so much _more_. Vanitas was right— This _was_ worth it.

He changed his angle again and Aqua saw stars, shivering as Vanitas rubbed up against that special place somewhere deep inside her core. She loudly whimpered and moaned as he pounded at that sweet spot, her closed eyes welling with tears as the coiling pressure inside her built up and up and she sobbed out her lover’s name—

_“Vani—!”_

Her cry was silenced as her climax finally, _finally_ crashed over her, tidal waves of blissful pleasure thrumming through her shaking body as she tightly clenched around the thick cock inside her. Aqua tossed her head back and arched her spine as she came with a keening cry. Vanitas’s breath caught in his throat as he watched her come undone beneath him; he didn’t know if there was any sight more beautiful than Aqua cumming on his cock. He continued to fuck her through the mind-melting orgasm, not letting up for one second even as Aqua collapsed back into the pillows, her bosom heaving with labored breaths.

Now that Aqua had received her pleasure, Vanitas began chasing down his own orgasm in earnest. He pressed his face into her shoulder, his own breath turning labored as his thrusts became more erratic, trading sensuality for roughness as he came closer and closer to reaching his peak. Aqua tried to help him along, softly moaning his name and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as he roughly pounded into her. She hooked her legs around him and pulled him even closer, squeezing his hips between her sweaty thighs. 

Vanitas frantically pounded into her a few more times, his hips stuttering as he gave one final thrust, plunging as deeply as he could into that tight warmth and grinding against her core. There was a wonderful pressure mounting inside of him, begging for release. He knew he was close— _so close;_ he just wanted to cum _so badly—_

_“Vanitas…”_ Aqua whispered one last time, and it sent him over the edge.

He gave a choked gasp, his whole body going rigid and his cock throbbing with pleasure as he came with a low groan, pumping her full of hot cum. Aqua squirmed as she _felt_ him climax deep inside of her, his warm, white liquid spilling into her in a hot rush and filling her to the brim. She rolled her hips and clamped down on his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Vanitas convulsed and shuddered as she tightened around him, riding the pulsing waves of his orgasm until his cock gave a final twitch, releasing one last gush of cum before he collapsed heavily on top of her sticky stomach.

They stayed like that for the next few minutes, their breath slowing and evening out as they basked in the afterglow. Aqua felt so full and content with Vanitas’s heavy form laying protectively over her, his strong arms hugging her to his chest. Eventually he shifted, his sweaty fingers fumbling around her wrists as he loosened her bindings from the metal bar on the headboard. He threw the necktie aside and resumed cuddling her, nuzzling her shoulder. 

With her arms now free, Aqua rubbed her sore wrists before hugging Vanitas close, petting through his soft hair. “Oh Van, that was…”

“Awesome?” he supplied.

_“Amazing,”_ she sighed pleasantly.

He chuckled. “Told you it’d be worth it…”

“Mhm.”

After a little while, Vanitas finally disentangled his limbs from hers and sat up, gently easing his softening cock from her body. Aqua quietly whimpered at the loss and empty feeling, but eventually followed suit and sat up a little, struggling to prop herself up on the pillows with her sore shoulders. She paused with a blush as she noticed his cum rushing back out of herself and onto the bedsheets, making a sticky mess between her thighs.

Vanitas’s eyes widened at the sight before his gaze was overtaken by a predatory look. He licked his lips as he glanced between the mess on the bed and the neglected cake. “Hey Aqua… Remember those donuts we got in Disney Town? The little ones stuffed with cream—?”

“Not. Another. Word,” she interrupted him with a warning tone.

Vanitas smirked. “Still, I shouldn’t leave you all dirty like this… You can take one more, right Sweetheart?” 

“One… more?”

“I’m still hungry…” he purred, tilting his head and sticking out his tongue with a grin. “Allow me to clean you up?”

Aqua’s eyes widened in understanding and she shook her head. “You’re insatiable,” she huffed before sighing, “…Fine, go ahead.” She laid back against the pillows.

Vanitas’s golden eyes sparkled mischievously as he pulled the cake closer and situated himself back between her thighs. Aqua truly did make the most wonderful dessert… But this time, instead of a topping, she needed a little more cream filling… 

Aqua whined as Vanitas spread her oversensitive folds with his fingers, and another gush of cum spilled from her opening. He gently pressed it back into her with his thumb before scooping up a large dollop of whipped dream and messily smearing it over her entrance, stuffing as much as he could inside. 

“Oh…” Aqua moaned and squirmed at the feeling of being filled back up. 

Vanitas swirled his fingers through the creamy mixture of frosting and his own cum before bringing it to his lips, sucking the sticky white goo from his fingertips. The flavor was salty-sweet; he fleetingly thought of sea-salt ice cream, and decided this was a much better treat. Aqua blushed deeply at the sight, and Vanitas gave her a sly smile before lowering his face between her quivering thighs, staring intently at the mess he’d made.

Vanitas ran his tongue between her folds, catching the creamy liquid and letting it pool on his tongue before swallowing it down. He closed his eyes, lapping at her pussy and pushing his tongue into her warm opening. Aqua moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his face deeper into her folds. Vanitas made a muffled sound but kept sucking at her entrance, swallowing down mouthfuls of warm cum and sugary whipped dream as he cleaned her out with his tongue. He pulled back for a breath of air before sealing his lips around her swollen clit, swirling his tongue around the oversensitive bud and sucking as hard as he could.

Aqua felt like she was going to melt as Vanitas practically fucked her with his tongue, lavishing every last inch of her pussy. She was still so, _so_ sensitive, and the intense overstimulation was building into a burning ache at her core. It was all too much— far too much than she could handle; a second, more powerful climax crashed over her and Aqua saw white. 

It was almost _electrifying,_ white-hot pleasure rushing up her spine and through all her limbs. Aqua arched her back as she came with a wail, tightening her grip on Vanitas’s hair. She gave a full-body shudder, bucking her hips into his face and riding out the rolling waves of her orgasm. Vanitas’s eyes watered from a lack of breath as Aqua squeezed his face between her thighs; a final gush of hot cum and warm slick filled his mouth and he made sure to drink down every last drop.

As the blissful pleasure subsided, Aqua finally released her grip on Vanitas and collapsed against the bed with a breathless sigh, a euphoric haze washing over her mind as her body spasmed with aftershocks. She was pretty sure she’d just experienced the best orgasm of her _life._ She blinked up at Vanitas as he leaned his face over hers; he looked just as exhausted as she felt. He captured her lips with his and they kissed deeply, their tongues sliding together; Aqua tasted just a hint of salty-sweetness. He pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Vanitas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “How was that?” he asked with a tired smile. “Better than amazing?”

“…Absolutely mind-blowing.”

He grinned. “My Sweetheart deserves the best.”

“Mhm,” she agreed before looking down at their sticky bodies. “Alright, now I need a _real_ bath.”

Vanitas snorted before sliding off the bed and helping her up. Aqua rose shakily, holding on to him for support as she stood on wobbly legs. She looked back at the bed, which was stained with the evidence of their love-making.

“What a mess,” Aqua sighed. “Where are we supposed to sleep?”

“I’ll take care of it.” Vanitas reached for the panel on the headboard and tapped a button labeled ‘room service’. “Isn’t this place is great? Just press a little button and someone else will clean up for us…” He slid his arm around her waist, and she leaned on his shoulder. “Now come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

“Won’t they hear us?” Aqua asked worriedly as he slowly led her to the bathroom, nervously staring at the bedroom door.

“Not if you stay quiet,” he teased.

They made their way into the bathroom, Vanitas locking the door with a soft _click_ behind them. He started running the hot water, testing it until it was at a pleasant temperature. Vanitas helped Aqua slip off her stockings before lifting her into the shower and then stepped in after her, grabbing a little bar of sweet-smelling soap and lathering it between his hands. He began washing the stickiness from her body as she weakly held on to him, massaging her sore shoulders and sensitive breasts. Aqua appreciated his help; her legs felt like jelly and her hands were shaking too badly to do anything more. She turned her head at the sound of a faint _beep_ and the bedroom door slowly opening, but Vanitas reached up and pulled her face down to his, distracting her with another kiss.

He slipped behind her and took the showerhead down from its holster, holding it between her trembling thighs to wash away the rest of their mixed essence. Aqua whimpered quietly as the spray of warm water rushed over her folds and she leaned back against his chest, barely able to stand. Vanitas placed the showerhead back on the wall after Aqua was clean and hugged her close. She turned in his strong arms an leaned her head on his shoulder, petting her wet fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for several more minutes, letting the cascade of warm water wash over their tired bodies.

After their shower, Vanitas bundled Aqua in a fluffy white towel to dry. She sat down on the closed toilet seat and shut her eyes, enjoying the little shocks and throbs that still blissfully thrummed through her body. Vanitas dried off as well, wrapping himself in another towel and shaking his head like a dog to expel the excess moisture from his hair.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked, kneeling down on the bath mat in front of Aqua.

“Hmm…? I’m sleepy,” she mumbled, snuggling further into the towel.

Vanitas chuckled. He slid his arms under her legs and around her shoulders, lifting her up and carrying her bridal-style back into the bedroom. 

Aqua yawned, then blinked in surprise. The bed had fresh, clean sheets and blankets and the cake had been put away in its box. It sat on the headboard beside their clothes which had been neatly folded. There were two bottled waters waiting for them on the pillows, along with a pink card.

“They really do have great room service…” Aqua murmured in awe.

“Yeah…” Vanitas placed her down on the bed and picked up the card, reading it aloud, “‘Thanks for choosing the Heart Hotel; enjoy the rest of your stay.’” He flipped the card over. “Huh. There’s a little drawing of a rabbit on the back.”

Aqua peered at the card. “I think that’s supposed to be a dog.”

“Whatever,” Vanitas shrugged. What weirdo was going around doodling dogs on thank-you cards? 

Deciding it was none of his business, Vanitas unfolded the fresh blankets and tucked Aqua in before crawling over to his side of the bed. He reached up to the panel on the headboard, turning off the lights before getting settled under the blankets.

Aqua snuggled up close and leaned her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I really enjoyed tonight,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Vanitas nodded, hugging her in his warm embrace and stroking her damp hair.

“Did you like dinner? I forgot to ask…”

“It was good, but…” He brushed her hair out of her face and gave her one last kiss. “…You’ll always be my favorite meal.”

“Hmm…” she hummed. “You can be a real handful sometimes, you know that?”

Vanitas grinned. “You love me,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“I do,” Aqua agreed with a sleepy smile, closing her eyes. “Goodnight, Van.”

“‘Night, Aqua.”

It didn’t take long for the two lovers to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my first smut fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! X3
> 
> The canard à l’orange joke is a reference to this comic by destiny-islanders! XD  
> https://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/post/182896558067/and-no-one-ate-dinner-that-night-do-not-repost


End file.
